The present invention is directed to a process for the preparation of diastereoisomeric pure tetrahydrofolates.
Processes for the preparation of reduced folates having a uniform (6S)- or (6R)-configuration are described in the International Patent Application PCT/FR 91/00185, as well as in the European Patent Application No. 91 105 715.6, publication No. 0 455 013 A1. Herein is described also the further prior art. With this reference these statements are deemed to be disclosed also herein.